five_nights_at_freddys_ewolucjafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Withered Golden Fox
|-|v.1= Withered Golden Fox- bardzo tajemnicza, niepoznana postać, która miała wystąpić w grze Five Nights at Freddy's-Ewolucja 2. Był on jednym z Withered Animatroników z ' FNaF Evolution 2'. Na jego nieszczęście gra nie wyszła, a wielu ludzi było mocno zaciekawionych jego postacią. Wiadomo że powróci w remake'u tej gry, ale w bardzo zmienionej formie. 'Wygląd' Withered Golden Fox, jest to zniszczona wersja Golden Foxa, lecz o nim nic w ogóle nie wiadomo . Jak nazwa wskazuje, jest to Withered Golden Animatronik-Lis o dość innej od pozostałych animatroników budowie, choć nie wiadomo nic o jego nogach, całym torsie, biodrach, lewej ręki i prawej ręki do łokcia do barku to można coś wnioskować na temat reszty ( Z kolei niby jego odbicie widać w mokrej podłodze na trailerze, ale bardzo rozmazane, można tam zobaczyć że tułów tego czegoś jest podobny do tego od '''Funtilized Foxy'ego', ale o dziwo zniszczony tylko na barkach i mającym dziurę w prawym biodrze, przez co widać jego endoszkielet, który wygląda jak chaotycznie ułożone kable. Z kolei jego "miednica" włącznie z udami jest również podobna do Funtilized Foxy'ego, ale bez zniszczeń. Choć dowodem na to że to on ze względu na głowę to skreśla go to, że na odbiciu on ma lewą rąkę, a prawej nie ma )' . Ma 5 palców dłoni, których części mają prostokątną przerwę biegnącą wzdłuż. Kolorem bazowym jego kostiumu jest miedziany z bardzo dużą ilością śladów po spaleniu, z kolei jego pysk i wnętrze uszu są złote ze szczególnymi oznakami rdzy, takie same fragmenty koloru w kostiumie ma po wewnętrznej stronie prawego oczodołu, pod prawym oczodołem i na końcu odstającego po tej samej stronie futra. Jego endoszkielet najprawdopodobniej byłby srebrny, gdyby nie pokrywająca go gruba, lecz punktowo przejrzysta warstwa jakiegoś czarnego nalotu, podobnie z zębami, ale są prawie całe srebrne. Co do pozostałych kolorów to nic nie wiadomo. '''Endoszkielet' jego ręki to podobna do endoszkieletu Funtilized Animatroników konstrukcja, ale ma o wiele mniej okalających konstrukcję pierścieni, choć u niego to nie pierścienie tylko grube koła bez żadnych dziur, ma ich w budowie tylko 5. Na jedynym obrazku, na którym go widać, widać część jego prawego barku, jest on bardzo poszarpany i z dziury w miejscu stawu wystaje krótki, zielony kabel. Model głowy jest podobny do tego od Funtilized Foxy'ego, ale ma pojedyncze odstające futro, ma szerszą ogółem głowę, węższą dolną szczękę i szczękę endoszkieletu. Zęby w dolnej szczęce są normalne, stożkowate, za to w pysku z kolei nie są zwykłymi stożkami, tylko wyglądają jak długie śruby o ostrych końcach. Jego pysk od dołu ma bardzo dużo wyrw ukazujących czarne, krzywe dziąsła robota. Oczywiście na górze pyska ma, mały, czarny nos. Prawy oczodół jest duży i okrągły, ale ma wypukłe wygniecenie od prawej, dolnej strony. Z kolei lewego nie ma, bo ma w tym miejscu wyrwane pół kostiumu głowy, ale za to futro na boku i część obszaru wokół niego została. Nie ma w ogóle oczu, w miejscu prawego ma czarną dziurę, a w miejscu lewego przyspawany, krzywy kawałek metalu w kolorze jego endoszkieletu. Ma parę szpiczastych uszu. Nie wiadomo nic więcej na temat jego wyglądu. 'ciekawostki' *To jedna z pierwszych ukazanych postaci do FNaF:Evolution 2. *To pierwsza postać z serii, która nie jest Funtilized Animatronikiem (The Hat się nie liczy). *W odróżnieniu od serii FNaF, Withered Golden Fox to Golden Animatronik odchodzący od zwyczajowego duetu Springbonnie'go i Fredbear'a. *To jedyny Golden Animatronik, który miał wystąpić we FNaF: Evolution 2, i to się najprawdopodobniej nie zmieni w nowej wersji tej gry. *Jego nazwa w nowszej wersji zostanie najprawdopodobniej zmieniona na Abandoned. |-|v.2= Withered Golden Fox- bardzo tajemnicza, niepoznana postać, która ma wystąpić w grze Five Nights at Freddy's-Ewolucja 2. Jest on jednym z Withered Animatroników bądź też Shattered Animatroników we ' FNaF Evolution 2'. Na jego nieszczęście w pierwszej wersji gra nie wyszła, a wielu ludzi było mocno zaciekawionych jego postacią, ale wobec obecnej już się podekscytowali. Wiadomo że powróci tej grze, ale w bardzo zmienionej formie od poprzedniej. 'Wygląd' Withered Golden Fox, jest to zniszczona wersja Golden Foxa, lecz o nim nic w ogóle nie wiadomo . Jak nazwa wskazuje, jest to Withered Golden Animatronik-Lis o dość innej od pozostałych animatroników budowie . Ma 5 długich palców dłoni, które zakończone są równie długimi, metalowymi pazurami. Kolorem bazowym jego kostiumu jest złoty z bardzo dużą ilością śladów brązowego, z kolei jego pysk, brzuch i wnętrze uszu są żółte ze szczególnymi oznakami brudu. Jego nogi poza stopami mają kostium w brązowym kolorze, nie mają jakiś szczególnie uwidaczniających się dziur. Jego stopy mają 3 krótkie, trójkątne palce, jego metalowe stopy mają 2 poziomy, z których 2 na dole jest wyższy i grubszy. Miednica jest pozbawiona kostiumu i przypomina odwrócony dłuższą podstawą do góry trapez równoramienny. Jego brzuch ma tam jakieś średnie dziury w różnych miejscach. Jego ręce nie mają w ogóle kotiumu. Endoszkielet jego ręki już nie jest podobna do endoszkieletu Funtilized Animatroników konstrukcja, tutaj mamy poukładane metalowe koła w różnych miejscach, których kształtu nie da się opisać. Model głowy jest o wiele bardziej zmieniony, ma podwójne odstające futro, na dole grubsze, ma szerszą ogółem głowę, zwężoną dolną szczękę na końcu i poszerzoną z tyłu. Zęby u niego są normalne, stożkowate. Oczywiście na górze pyska ma, mały, czarny nos. Ma na czubku głowy 5 odstających części futra, jego oczodoły są typowego rozmiaru i są okrągłe. Posiada tylko prawe, trójkątne ucho, zamiast lewego ma tam kilka odstających prętów. Z tego, co widać ma tylko prawe, białe oko z małą, czarną, pustą źrenicą. Zamiast lewego ma tam chyba czarną kulę zamiast typowego oka. 'Ciekawostki' *Nie wiadomo dokładnie do jakiej grupy Animatroników należy. *W przeciwieństwie do jakichkolwiek Animatroników jego wersja v1 i v2 mają na prawę ogrom różnic. *Również przynajmniej widać jego pełne ciało. *Jego endoszkielet jest o wiele bardziej zmieniony od tych od Funtilized Animatroników, ale również nie wiele inny od tych od Shattered Animatroników.